


Gifts

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's punishment challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

I thought that it was the right thing, you know. Dead once before, this time to make it final. Death was my gift. But it seems that it's returnable. That the third time will pay for all.

Heaven does things to you, calms you, prepares you, lets you accept what happens it the world. Coming back seems to have turned me philosophical, on top of moody, depressed and cold-hearted.

Did my friends think I deserved hell? Do they deserve to feel what I feel? If they are not punished for this, then what did I do to deserve the pain?


End file.
